


辉石镇欢迎你

by XiaoFeng



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Gore, M/M, Male!BoC, R18g
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoFeng/pseuds/XiaoFeng
Summary: 蜘蛛/BoC，丧失者大剑/BoC





	辉石镇欢迎你

辉石镇欢迎你  
蜘蛛/Bearer of Curse，丧失者大剑/Bearer of Curse，R18G

Bearer of Curse狼狈地站在流沙坑边喘气，他其实没有那么累，这只是个习惯，自从诅咒严重到一定程度后，他就开始刻意保持这些习惯，好让自己知道，他还不是真正的死人。路上的一群群蜘蛛耗光了最后一个法术，然后他又跟准备偷袭他的游魂法师进行了一场艰难的搏斗，并将对方推进了坑里。而不幸的是，Bearer of Curse不是个会精打细算的人，为这次行程装备的滴石和黄昏草远在原素瓶见底前就已经消耗殆尽，口袋里只剩下一些派不上用场的零碎小玩意。  
好在营火就在不远处的房屋里，Bearer of Curse一边欣慰地想着，一边向房门靠近，他甚至还看到有诱人的火光从窗户里透出来，这个营火最近一定被人使用过。  
但门紧闭着，似乎被反锁了。  
下一扇门也一样紧闭着，突然从沙土下窜出来的咒蛙吓了Bearer of Curse一跳，可这至少是他在魔法耗尽后能用匕首解决的敌人。  
Bearer of Curse在最后一扇门前停下了脚步，他确定自己听见了蜘蛛行动的声音，屋里一定有蜘蛛，如果仅仅是一两只蜘蛛，或许他还能对付得了，或许这后面有通往上层的通道，或许……他紧张地握着手上的匕首，几乎没有推门的勇气。  
在他决定好要不要推门前，整块门板就已经裂成了碎片，一只蜘蛛扑到了他身上，用锋利的足留下了几道深可见骨的伤口，毛绒肿胀的须肢在Bearer of Curse的皮肤上滑动，好像在确认他是否是合格的食物。Bearer of Curse勉强甩开了那只阻碍视线的蜘蛛，可眼前的状况却让他双腿发软——整个屋子里都是蜘蛛，甚至还有只蜘蛛仍趴在牺牲者的尸体上，他也会成为蜘蛛的食物吗？  
短短几秒间，Bearer of Curse就被蜘蛛包围了，他的腹部已经被划破，粉红色的肠子害羞地从伤口探出了头，而他那把可怜的小匕首甚至没在蜘蛛坚硬的甲壳上留下划痕。  
已经不可能逃跑了。Bearer of Curse捂着伤口跌坐在地，不知不觉中，蜘蛛们的扑咬把他赶到了墙角。  
但痛苦没有如期降临，四周的蜘蛛躁动着，Bearer of Curse甚至从那种令人毛骨悚然的“啪嗒啪嗒”声里听出了急切，他顺着脚步声望去——那是一具皮包骨头的尸体，敞着空空如也的腹腔，喉咙也被尖锐的足穿透，而他仍然活着。他将成为雌蛛的孵化场与寄主。  
那只雌蛛瞬间就跳到了Bearer of Curse身上，七手八脚地固定住他的后颈，把毒螯刺了进去。在它身后，被榨干养分的受害者在倒下前就化为了尘土。  
它的毒液一定有麻痹猎物的作用。Bearer of Curse只能眼睁睁地看着雌蛛将他腹部的伤口扩大，让脏器和肠子一直淌到地上，甚至将它们切碎，就为了给它的卵腾出地方，可怕的痛楚从伤处一直传到全身，但他却连惨叫都发不出。雄蛛仍焦躁地围在一边，这让Bearer of Curse有种不祥的预感，它们一点都不像饥肠辘辘的野兽。  
雌蛛开始吐丝了，它像锅炉边的主妇一样绕着他转悠，Bearer of Curse的腹腔以肉眼可见的速度被柔韧的蛛丝覆盖，如果不是成为了蜘蛛的猎物，他很乐意摸摸这样洁白、细致的蛛网。不知过了多久，它才停下来转身正对Bearer of Curse，背甲上惨白的骷髅头微微反光，浅黄色的卵一个接一个地落入未封口的卵包，每一个都有手掌那么大，蜘蛛卵沉甸甸地挤压着他残余的内脏，带来一种诡异的充实感。  
接下来发生的事情只让Bearer of Curse后悔，为什么他没有在弹尽粮绝前借助黑暗之环的力量离开。  
生产完毕的雌蛛似乎不打算一直守在卵旁边，可不管它怎么威胁，甚至做出攻击姿态，雄蛛还是不屈不挠地围着它。Bearer of Curse真诚地希望它们能打起来，最好两败俱伤。但下一刻雌蛛就跳上墙壁，迅速爬出门了。  
很快，房间里的蜘蛛纷纷散开，仿佛又恢复到了Bearer of Curse推门前的状态。除了一只古怪的雄蛛，它不知在发什么疯，竟开始撕扯他本来就千疮百孔的衣服，毛茸茸的触肢来回抚摸他裸露的皮肤，而Bearer of Curse在它触碰到伤口时回以颤抖。  
毒素的效果开始消散了！这个认知多少让Bearer of Curse看到了希望，即使他现在只能稍微挪动手脚。  
就算口袋被撕坏，杂七杂八的物品掉了一地，Bearer of Curse也没有理会那只雄蛛——直到它锋锐的足刺穿裤裆，正好紧贴着他的腿根。  
他除了惊叫出声什么都做不了，而这助长了雄蛛的气焰，两根触肢爱抚般地扫过Bearer of Curse的腹股沟，翻弄了一会儿软垂的阴茎和睾丸，最终找到一处紧紧闭合的洞穴。Bearer of Curse惊慌地想要合拢双腿往后缩，他已经猜到雄蛛的触肢为什么粗得不协调，可蜘蛛似乎拥有了前所未有的神力，用咒语击退它的同类如同是一个世纪前的事。  
雄蛛愈发暴躁了，肿胀的触肢胡乱拍打他的大腿与臀部，它想要交配，但却从这个人身上闻到了甜美的气味，它用足末端的锯齿在Bearer of Curse的大腿内侧留下伤痕，强迫他弯起膝盖露出臀部，好让它更方便地观察。  
是这个肉洞吗？雄蛛急切地把一侧的触肢塞了进去。  
蜘蛛的触肢其实没有成年男性的阴茎那么粗，但那上面还有一丛丛硬毛。Bearer of Curse边喘粗气边努力放松肌肉，汗与血一同流下，他拼命暗示自己这只是一次私密的自我探索，想让紧绷的肌肉放松一些。可就算以不死人的标准来排，毛刷子不会在自慰器具列表上名列前茅，蜘蛛也不是常规的性伴侣。痛楚无处不在，仿佛肠子已经被戳了几千几百个小孔。  
等那根触肢完全挤进去，Bearer of Curse的屁股已经贴到雄蛛眼前了，他的阴茎与蜘蛛背甲上的骷髅头遥遥相望，颇有些动人。但雄蛛只感觉索然无味，它把触肢拔了出来，血和黏液滴落到地上，它丝毫没有完成蛛生大事的仪式感，交配对象也没把它当成食物发起猛攻，这情况不对。  
Bearer of Curse被雄蛛的举动刺激得发出一声尖叫，这太疼了，多毛的触肢好像要把缠着它的肠壁一起拖出去。可没等他松口气，雄蛛竟将另一根触肢捅了进去，泄愤似地抽插起来，一点血刚从他们交合的部位流出来，又在下一次冲撞中不知飞到了什么地方。  
但或许是流了太多血，雄蛛触肢上的硬毛稍微软化了一些，这场跨物种的性交渐渐变得没那么难以忍受了。  
而情况改善是在雄蛛意外压到Bearer of Curse的前列腺后，一股电流从他的脊椎直冲往鼠蹊部，然后他勃起了。雄蛛感受到了Bearer of Curse的变化，伸出空闲的触肢抚摸他的阴茎，它摸得很仔细，连茎身鼓起的血管也不放过，循着淌下的液体一路向上，触摸龟头，扫过冠状沟，最后摸到马眼还不死心，几根硬毛戳了进去。Bearer of Curse就被这么稀里糊涂地戳射了，精液洒到雄蛛的背甲上，正好落在骷髅头花纹的眼眶边。  
雄蛛被突如其来的刺激惊吓到了，但没过多久它又拾起了双管齐下的工作。  
“停下来——你这节肢畜生！”Bearer of Curse哑着嗓子咒骂道，他抬手想推开雄蛛，但它似乎根本没有察觉到他的抵抗，刚刚射过的阴茎敏感得要命，原本还算得上轻柔的触碰现在却像针刺一样让人煎熬，他已压抑不了痛苦的呻吟。  
血会干涸，可雄蛛的触肢还在不断进出着，它自己会“制造”新的润滑剂，但这样的出血量还不足以让Bearer of Curse死去，他能感觉到蜘蛛卵在动，他能听到腹腔里传出窸窸窣窣的声音，这是作为不死人不应该也不可能体会到的感受，鲜血的味道似乎加速了孵化，很快，那些八脚的小恶魔就会咬破卵包，出来享用大餐。Bearer of Curse不敢想像他之后要面对的折磨，他没有可向其祈祷的神，连索丹赠送的青之徽记也从未出现在他的手指上。  
像是神明嫌Bearer of Curse受的苦还不够多似的，他突然感觉有一股恶意硬生生地穿过了后肩上的黑暗之环——他被入侵了。  
被入侵者杀死跟被蜘蛛压榨至死有区别吗？说不定那个暗灵掌握的残忍手段比蜘蛛更可怕。Bearer of Curse忽然感到筋疲力尽，于是他靠着墙放弃了思考。真是前所未有地放松。  
雄蛛的侵犯还在继续，且动作愈发粗暴，Bearer of Curse也还在被动地承受着，但他却发现自己的尾椎骨附近多出了一块硬物，他颤抖着手去捡，没捡起来，似乎是木质的椭圆形物体，第二次他握住了它。  
那是一枚巨人树种子。  
Bearer of Curse露出了一个狰狞的微笑，他已经被折磨了太久，不介意在解脱前多等一会。  
正如他期望地那样，猩红的灵体只在门口停顿了一会，就毫无戒备地走进房间，并没有拿出弓箭瞄准他的脑袋，Bearer of Curse默默计算着距离，他通过披风认出了入侵者的身份。Bearer of Curse曾见过同样装束的家伙，那是他第一次被入侵，他轻松击败了对方，并为兜帽下的烟雾感到诧异，他向索丹询问入侵者的身份，而灰心者以低沉的语调给出了答案。  
当丧失者的距离与每只蜘蛛都很近时，Bearer of Curse捏碎了巨人树种子。但他想得太简单了，离丧失者最近的一只蜘蛛在意识到敌人出现前就被他手中的大剑拍扁，反应过来的蜘蛛纷纷围了过去，那只暴躁的雄蛛也扑了上去，可丧失者轻松仍然拍碎了它们。  
在Bearer of Curse回过神前，丧失者就已经走到了他身边。  
丧失者扔下了武器，他跪下来，把卵包撕开一道裂口，貌似好心地帮Bearer of Curse碾碎了肚子里的蜘蛛卵，冰冷的金属与皮革残忍地掠夺着腹腔中的温度，近乎透明的蜘蛛残肢跟内脏碎块淌得满地都是。如果Bearer of Curse没有在接受帮助时挣扎哭叫，那丧失者的善意就更有说服力了。  
接着，丧失者伸手从胯下握住身后的剑柄，大剑充满暗示性地穿过腿间，出现在Bearer of Curse面前，菱形的配重无情地刺穿了他的右手，足够痛苦却不致命。受创的手掌仍在痉挛，沾血的配重已抵到Bearer of Curse的入口，那里早就变得红肿，连触碰都会带来疼痛。Bearer of Curse深吸一口气，试图继续忍耐，然而无助的哀鸣仍从牙缝里泄了出来，施虐者的“脸”正对着他，兜帽下的烟雾浮动着，比如蜜的云霞还要鲜艳。  
丧失者握住宽厚的剑刃，继续试探着把剑柄推得更深，Bearer of Curse瞥了一眼仍露在外面的部分，估算出的长度使他想蜷起身体，而对方只是用膝盖撞了一下他疲软的阴茎以示警告，仍专注于手上的工作。多亏了蜘蛛和丧失者的“援助之手”，Bearer of Curse已经不剩多少完好的肠子了，他能在自己空洞的腹腔里看到菱形配重顶出的凸起，只要丧失者愿意，它能轻易戳穿那层肉膜，这样的认知让他不住发抖。但丧失者只是稍微抬高手臂，转换角度，使剑柄重重地压过敏感部位，力度大得让Bearer of Curse呜咽起来，扭动着身体想要逃开，但丧失者的钳制只会让他像一条垂死挣扎的鱼。纵使他的阴茎仍柔软地倚靠着大腿，只有一些透明的体液从马眼中渗出，可Bearer of Curse实实在在高潮了，他甚至不知道丧失者什么时候将剑柄抽离了他的身体，几乎被快感冲击得无法思考。他哆嗦着蜷缩起来，这一次丧失者没有阻止他。  
“该结束了吧？”  
Bearer of Curse绝望地自言自语，而模糊不清的烟雾离他越来越近，最后降落在他的脸颊上，丧失者的动作太温柔，几乎像是亲吻，连被厚重剑刃贯穿胸膛的感觉都没那么疼了。

**Author's Note:**

> PS：为了在符合蜘蛛生理的情况下开完这辆车，我看了好几天蜘蛛交配产卵视频，了解到雄蛛用“手”交配，还会在信息素识别错误的情况下搞基……然后发现原画集里蜘蛛居然用嘴吐丝？！WTF？  
> 本来想让丧失者直接上的，但是他貌似已经没有咚了，所以，嘿嘿嘿……说起来，魂系列丰富的武器种类也提供了不少美味的玩法呢。  
> 总之，填完了一个坑，真是可喜可贺。


End file.
